User blog:Ultimatehero/What is Your Alien Good For?
Most people here have made an alien. Most of those aliens have powers. Some may be unique, some may not be. Well, the person that has the alien in their Omnitrix needs to know what it is good for. Attack? Defense? Distraction? Getaways? Post your aliens here, and I will say what they are good for the most. It can help you if you have action series. Attack These aliens are pretty strong, and usually have laser attacks. Strong *Waterflush - He may not be strong, but he can grow and wipe out enemies, especially around water. *Fury - Growth and attacking greatly. What is better? *Gumbo - Like Way Big, he could easily help if he needs to end something quickly. *Deep Crusher - He has good strength and height, letting him crush deeply. *Swift - His sword hand, flight, and agility help to dodge and defeat. *Dividend - She has strength and super eating, so her clones can easily get the job done. *BPMamba - She is a large snake. What's better? *Georock - Just look at his powers. JUST look at his- JUST LOOK AT HIS POWERS! Kinds of Beams *Flying Fish - Water beams help him smack stuff around and flight helps too, it helps him dodge. *Paradoxiclean - He can create cleaning things, and time travel too. *Yinyang - A variation of different powers, his beams are probably better. *Neo - Energy powers are no match for other kinds of powers. *Waylighter - He should be used in the same concept as NRG. Or just when he needs a BOOM! *Frostbite - He can freeze enemies, which gives others and maybe even himself a good chance to attack them. *Fire Lizard - Pyro-ability knocks his enemies back. *Stick Man - He'll hold a batte for a long time, with lasers and weapons. *Dayjob and Nightshift - They both have different kinds of beams, which might easily defeat the enemy in some cases. Defense These aliens have defending attacks, maybe like forcefields or repellent. Fields *Forcefield - He is strong, but that strength can also be used as defense, such as fist shields. His forcefields help too. *Lava Lamp - His fire and light are good to keep things away. He can control this energy in fields. *Hyper Pack - He can control his pack to build objects to protect him. *Sawder - Same as above. Other *Unicorn Duck - This one was pretty hard. A lot of his powers are just going away, but he could combine some of them to get greater effects. *TriWuzzo - He can puff for defense, and shoot lasers if anyone comes near him. *Pixystuck - May not be strong, and small, but she can still pack a punch with her sticky substances. *Caraprison - She is pretty large for a bite, letting her chew many materials up and stuff. Distraction These aliens have effect powers, that distract the enemy or postpone them. Distracting *Biohazard - He can cause a confusion with most of his powers, for they are controlling life. *Gravity Pressure - He causes gravity and pressure to alter, so he can move on. *Whitewash - Her effects are pretty confusing. Postponing *Doomer - He could easily stop or postpone an invasion, or just a small army. *Cannonman - He'll postpone by flying around the villain(s), and shooting cannonballs random places. *Spirit Pincer - When people will attack, he'll fly around them and pinch them. Getaway These aliens can smash, run, and are kind of fun. Slip Away *Aquamatic - He's a good swimmer, so he will be easy to getaway near water, and he slips around. *Shadow Hand - He has phasing, and flies, and he's a dark blob. *FuzzBall - He'll pass his way through and maneuver around. *Pulscal - Her aerokinesis will let her slip away easily. *Paperboy - He'll fit through small spaces, especially when someone grabs him. Others *Harlequin - Flight suits him, and he can make people laugh when he is getting away, rendering him unnoticed. *Phase - He'll phase and zap his way around. *Riff Raff - Flying away on his hoverboard lets people not reach him. *Pelicarve - When trying to get away, flight is the best choice. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 14:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts